Effective control of sand flies assumes increased importance when insect populations are not controlled, and especially when allowed to increase, in areas frequented by larger numbers of people or animals, such as in resort areas. Rainfall, tidal intrusion and fluctuations may significantly increase pestiferous insect populations. Inadequate control measures coupled with an influx of visitors increase human/insect interactions increasing the level of nuisance. In some instances, those people who are sensitive or are allergic, view biting flies as an added psychological burden. Regardless of personal tolerance levels to biting flies, the tranquility of any beach front property is shattered when residents or guests are assaulted by swarms of these blood-feeding insects.